


Devil's Trap

by The_Chicago_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chicago_Way/pseuds/The_Chicago_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is surprised when Sam decides to take things a little differently one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Trap

It was another crappy, run down motel room, but Ruby did not care. Sam had that look that meant he wanted her tonight instead of researching until the early hours of the morning. He was already kissing her and letting her pull his shirt off as she dragged him to the bed. When she felt the back of her legs touch the edge of the bed, she let herself fall backwards pulling Sam with her. Landing on top of her with a small grunt, Sam kept kissing her neck until Ruby put her hands against his chest to flip them so she was on top.  
Or at least she tried to. Confused, Ruby pushed at Sam again, but nothing happened. She tried to adjust her position on the bed, but she discovered she could only move a little to either side. She was stuck. 

"Sam?" 

Sam ducked his head away - obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Sam?" Ruby repeated firmly, "What's going on?"

"I..uh...there's a devil's trap under the bed."

"What the fuck?" Ruby snapped in anger and shock. 

"Calm down, Ruby. It's just...I wanted you to see what is what like to let someone else take control for once."

"Sam, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask. You fucking know that." Not amused, Ruby glared at him.

"No, Ruby." Sam unflinchingly met her gaze. "You may let me hold you down and fuck you, but that's just it - you're /letting/ me. You know that you can turn the tables anytime you want. This way..." Sam trailed off looking at Ruby closely. 

Stunned, Ruby tried to work through all the thoughts swirling in her head. She could not remember the last time she had willingly been at someone else's mercy. It had to have been when she was human all those centuries ago. Ordinarily, the idea of submitting to someone made her feel physically sick, but as she looked at Sam, who was still watching her patiently, she knew she trusted him enough. 

"Ruby?" Sam seemed to sense her thought process and gently placed his hand on her cheek. 

"If fucking a helpless demon is what gets you off now, go for it." Ruby said bitingly - unable to bring herself to openly submit. 

"No, Ruby." Shaking his head, Sam leaned down and kissed her gently. "I'm not going to force this. If you don't tell me you want this, I'll stop." 

Looking at him quizzically, Ruby said nothing as Sam continued to lazily kiss her lips. He was being almost chaste with just slow, tender brushes of his lips on hers. He had tried kissing her like this a few times before, but Ruby was always able to quickly move things along to a faster and more passionate pace. 

Deciding to test him, Ruby wound her fingers tightly into his hair and thrust her tongue out to lick at the seam of his lips trying to coax them open. Sam instantly pulled away from her and latched onto her arms to easily remove her grip on him. He placed her hands flat against the mattress and slid his hands up to circle her wrists loosely. 

"I said I'm not going to force this, Ruby." His fingers started tracing the inside of her left wrist. "But if we do anything tonight, it's going to be this way or not at all."  
Swallowing carefully, Ruby clenched her left hand into a fist as she tried to ignore his fingers on the sensitive skin of her wrist. Undeterred, Sam placed the back of his fingers against her arm and lightly dragged his nails up towards her hand. The sensation naturally loosened her muscles and Sam easily unbent her fingers as he continued his path over her now open palm. When he reached her finger tips, he surprised her when he brought her relaxed hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the center of her palm. A little surprised at how aroused she was, Ruby stared as he kissed along her hand to her wrist and began to suckle at her speeding pulse point. 

"God, Sam." Ruby gasped out. "Let's just fuck, please. We'll do it your way."

Sam paused his attentions to lift his eyes to hers. A small smile crossed his face as he kept one hand on her wrist and put the other on the side of her face. 

"Oh, Ruby. I'm not going to fuck you." He ran his thumb along her cheekbone to stop her protest. "Well, technically I am, but that's really not the right term for it." 

Seeing her brow wrinkle in confusion, Sam brushed away a few loose strands of hair before kissing the center of her forehead. Ruby's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what he meant. 

"Sam..." 

"What?" He kissed between her eyes. 

"Please tell me you aren't planning on making love to me."

"Why not?" He kissed the tip of her nose. 

"Why not?" Ruby repeated incredulously. "I'm a demon, Sam. I don't make love. Hell, I probably don't even remember how.

"I know you're a demon, Ruby. But you were human once. You've told me you still remember how it feels." This time he kissed her right cheek. 

"Not everything."

"Well, I'm going to remind you." He moved to her left cheek and planted a kiss there. 

"Why?"

"You talk too much, Ruby." 

"I-" Sam kissed her lips. It was a little more urgent than before, but still much gentler than usual. 

Not through with the conversation, Ruby pushed against his chest, but again, nothing happened. It was like he did not even feel it. Ruby tried using more strength, but she may as well have been trying to push down a damn brick wall. Feeling her give up, Sam broke the kiss and pulled back. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

When she did not answer, Sam ran his fingers along her pale throat - stopping to feel her heartbeat before laying his hand flat against her clavicle. Resting the edge of his hand against the swell of her cleavage, Sam started to follow the same path with his lips. Ruby kept waiting to feel his teeth nipping at her, but he continued with the light kisses and occasionally sneaking his tongue out to lap at her skin. When he reached the base of her throat, Ruby expected him to move on to her breasts, but he started kissing his way back up. He turned her head to expose the side of her neck and pressed an open mouthed kiss to that special place behind her ear. Biting her lip, Ruby grabbed at his shoulders and arched into him.

"Sam" she breathed. They were both still fully clothed, and she could already feel herself getting wet. 

"Yes?" Sam replied as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Make love to me?" Ruby asked. 

Giving one more kiss to her neck, Sam raised his head and smirked. "All you had to do was ask."

Leaning down, he captured her lips again and pressed her into the bed. Ruby felt sharply aware of how tiny her body was under him as his muscular physique rested on top of her. Strangely, it was a turn on. She felt vulnerable and safe at the same time. If it had been anyone else, Ruby knew she would have hated feeling so helpless, but it was Sam. The man who would rather sacrifice himself than hurt a single innocent soul. 

As he kissed her, Sam ran a hand down her side to caress her hip before slipping under her shirt to feel her bare stomach. Impatiently waiting for him to keep moving, Ruby unfastened her top button, but Sam quickly stopped her. 

"I'm doing that tonight." 

Holding back her retort, Ruby moved her hand and watched as Sam slowly unbuttoned each button - kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed. Then he lifted her up to slide the shirt off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor before unsnapping her jeans. Thankfully, he made quick work of the denim and her underwear as both soon fell to the floor.  
Ruby expected him to remove her underwear next, but he moved back up her body and started tracing the outline of her bra with his tongue. He kissed and lapped at her cleavage while cupping her clothed breast in his hand. Then he firmly thumbed over her nipple through the material making her jerk and softly moan. Reaching his free hand behind her to find the clasp, he pulled it away from her body as soon as it came loose and close his mouth over her pebbling nipple. Sucking it and gently pulling at it with his teeth while rolling and pinching the other one with his hand. He switched back and forth until Ruby started to squirm. 

Then he continued kissing a trail down her smooth stomach before opening her legs and baring her wet pussy to his gaze. Even though he had eaten her out many times before, Ruby felt uncomfortable as he just looked at her. Trying to encourage him along, Ruby nudged her foot against his side.

"Going to take all night, Sam?" She asked impatiently.

He smiled up at her before tightening his hold on her and pushed her thighs even farther apart. Tensing against his grip, Ruby tried vainly to close her legs but he kept spreading her until her feet met the edge of the bed. Even though he still was not making any move towards her, Ruby a sharp jolt of desire as his eyes took in her exposed pussy. 

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful, Ruby?" Sam asked huskily.

Ruby could not stop her jaw from dropping before she quickly recovered. "Like the meatsuit, do you?" she said flippantly. 

"Yeah." Sam said licking a stripe up the inside of her thigh. "But I was talking about _you_ , Ruby."

"Be glad you can't see my true form, Sam." Ruby laughed humorlessly. "Even you've probably never seen anything so hideous." 

"Maybe." Sam licked her other thigh. "But I can still see what kind of person you must have been before Hell."

"What are you..." Ruby tensed as his tongue crept higher.

"You still remember what it feels like to be human. After how many years in Hell, Ruby?"

"I died in the fucking 1300s, Sam. You do the math." 

"Ruby, you're strong-minded and you're clever, but you still feel so much, don't you?" Sam kissed the junction of her thigh. "I've seen sympathy, concern...even regret. All human emotions, Ruby. And they're beautiful." 

Taking in his words, Ruby shivered as she felt his fingers spread her pussy lips. 

"How do you know I'm not using you?" She asked without thinking.

Sam froze and slowly lifted his head to look at her. For a moment, she could not read him and she cursed her stupidity. Then he shook his head. 

"I don't believe that. I-I can't." There was so much trust and certainty in his eyes that Ruby could not stop herself from smiling softly at him. She raised a hand to sweep his long hair away from his face and wondered if it was possible for demons to feel guilty. 

The moment passed and he ducked his head to kiss her nether lips before plunging his tongue into her tight heat. Throwing her head back against the pillows, Ruby clutched at his head. He tongue fucked her for several seconds before pulling back to lick her pussy - teasing everywhere but her clit. Ruby pulled on his hair trying to direct him where she needed it most. 

Feeling him chuckle against her, Ruby groaned and forced herself to relax her hold. He respond by circling her clit with his tongue and then suddenly lapping repeatedly at the swollen bud. Ruby arched from the bed and bucked against him. His strong hands slid up to her hips to hold her still as he sucked her clit into his mouth. 

Gasping and moaning, Ruby's eyes squeezed shut as she felt herself hurtling towards orgasm. Just as she was about to come, Sam moved back to kissing her thigh. 

"What the hell, Sam?" Ruby frantically yanked at him - desperate for him to finish.

"Not yet, Ruby." Sam had a mischievous look on his face. "You know I have to take advantage of my opportunity to tease you just a little bit."

"Sam..." Ruby's tone was murderous as she clawed at his shoulder. "Finish the job or so help me, I'll..."

"You'll what, Ruby?" Sam interrupted and lightly flicked at her clit with his finger. Not enough to make her come, but enough to make her jump. "There's not much you can do right now. Well, except lie there and take whatever I decide to give you." 

"Damn it, Sam. As soon as I get out, I will make you regret this so fucking much." Ruby twisted against his grip, but her hips barely moved under his hands. 

"I guess I'll worry about that then, won't I? Right now, I'm enjoying myself." Sam blew on her red clit and watched smugly as she shivered at the cool air ghosting across her sensitive pussy. 

"Sam." She cringed at how desperate she sounded. 

"Yes, Ruby? Do you need something?" Sam licked at her with infuriatingly gentle touches. 

"You know what I need, Sam."Ruby growled out straining against his hold as she tried to find more pressure for her throbbing clit. 

Watching her and looking very pleased with himself, Sam moved one hand to press on her abdomen while he pushed two fingers into her wet heat. Ruby cried out as he quickly pumped them in and out of her - curling the tips ever so slightly. 

"Come for me, Ruby." Sam's voice was deep and a little hoarse as he swept his thumb over her clit in hard, fast strokes. 

With a yell, Ruby's back arched stiffly as her orgasm crashed over her. Sam's long fingers kept driving into her as she clenched around him. Moving his thumb, Sam closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard as his tongue drew circles over it. Shaking and moaning frantically, Ruby barely finished her first orgasm when she felt another one hit her. Sam's relentless mouth and fingers forcing her to come again as she thrashed wildly on the bed. 

After one more spasm, Ruby's entire body went completely rigid before she collapsed against the mattress in a boneless mess. Sam finally released her clit and greedily licked at her streaming wetness while slowing his fingers to a gentle rhythm. 

Panting, Ruby weakly squirmed at his continued attentions. Her entire body felt oversensitive with every single nerve ending practically humming after coming so damn much.  
Pulling away from her, Sam removed his jeans before leaning over her flushed face. The head of his hard cock brushed against her opening making her gasp as her pussy twitched. Sam covered her mouth with his to muffle her involuntary cries as he easily entered her soaking pussy. Mindful of her hypersensitivity, Sam carefully started fucking her at an unhurried pace. 

Ruby wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he kissed her and moved her hips to meet his as he plunged into her. Any discomfort she had was gone and she could already feel another orgasm building as he quickened his thrusts. Even at the faster speed, there was still a gentleness and restraint as Sam made sure to rub against her g-spot with every stroke. 

Grabbing Sam's hair, Ruby yanked his head back so she could see his face. His pupils were dilated with need and a dark flush spread over his cheeks. Even more turned on by the sight, Ruby took a shuddering breath.

"Come on, Sam." She gasped out. "Don't be afraid to really fucking show me how much you love me."

Something snapped as Sam began to pound into her. Ruthlessly fucking her the closer he came to coming. Seeing him finally lose that damn control sent Ruby over the edge one more time. Her pussy squeezed around Sam's cock as she came hard pushing him into his orgasm. Ruby's vision grayed and the last thing she remembered was hearing Sam cry out and the way she felt him shuddering where her hands tightly gripped his shoulders. 

\--

Ruby was lying in the bed listening to Sam snore. They were both naked beneath the sheets and Sam was spooned against her back with an arm curled around her waist. It was just another thing they had never done before. After the events earlier in the evening, Ruby would not be surprised if early morning cuddles were next on the agenda.  
Glancing over her shoulder at Sam's peaceful face, Ruby sighed. He had broken the devil's trap before collapsing into a dead sleep, and Ruby knew he would be up in a few hours ready to track down more demons. For now, she was lying there still reeling from everything that had happened while Sam slept on. 

She knew he was forming an attachment to her - hell, it was part of the plan, but she had never seen this coming. It was like those glamorized love scenes in the movies that Ruby loved to mock. He was gentle, but still passionate while he loved and worshiped every inch of her meatsuit. No one had touched her like that in...well...honestly, Ruby did not think anyone had ever touched her quite like that. 

Behind her, Sam stirred in his sleep. Ruby tensed and waited for signs of the nightmares that had tormented him for the past four months, but he pulled her closer to him and settled back down. Hesitating a moment, Ruby let her hand slide down to cover his as it rested over her stomach. Maybe they could make it work. When Lucifer rose, no one could hurt them. Lucifer would not let them. They would both be safe. Sam would never be over losing his brother, but maybe he was starting to let her fill that void. Without Dean, he actually needed her and in time, maybe he could love her just as much.

Smiling to herself, Ruby closed her eyes even though she did not sleep as a demon, but for the first time, she dreamed of a future for her that was not filled with endless blood and death. 

Later that night there was a knock on the door. Happier than she had been in centuries, Ruby rolled off the bed and crossed the room in her underwear. All her new plans were instantly shattered when she opened their motel room door to see Dean Winchester.


End file.
